United We Stand
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: The Avengers unite to defeat Thanos who has caught their attention in his recruitment and resurrection of the world's most sinister villains. However Thanos as not only caught the attention of the Avengers but also of the infamous rebels of Lothal, can these two teams, plus Han Solo and Chewy, unite to stop him from not only destroying earth but the entire universe!


**My special Star Wars story, only being updated from Friday the 18th (When the new Star Wars movie comes out!) to May 6th (The day Civil War comes out!) The cover image is not mine and was drawn by the person who's name is on it but is too small for me to read. The story takes place in between Star Wars movie 3 and 4 and after Age of Ultron and Civil War when Captain America has been saved from the same world that the Red Skull was banished to. The Avengers unite to defeat Thanos who has caught their attention in his recruitment and resurrection of the world's most sinister villains (Loki, Red Skull, The Dark Elf, Galactus, Ronan, *cough* Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine *cough* Ultron and Aldrich Killian) I don't own Avengers, well actually let's just say: I don't own Marvel or Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels… are you happy now?**

"Hey!" Tony shouted over the loudspeaker that he had recently installed in each Avengers room. Of course it was his way of getting revenge for the constant pranks Natasha and Clint played on him, "get your butts down to the hangar!"

He could hear shuffling as Cap's voice responded, "Tony, watch your language!"

He grumbled to himself, he had stayed up all night working on converting the Quinjet into a space shuttle and like always he had succeeded. But, of course he had to be better than everyone else. He'd added an advanced system that allowed for the same amount of gravity on Earth to be felt on the ship when they were in space, of course he'd made sure that he was the first to do it or he wouldn't have tried. Smirking he patted his ship, they even had working bathroom's! Of course this was nothing compared to his newest piece of technology. He called it the StarkDrive, it allowed a ship to fly through hyperspace towards a set amount of coordinates. It would help them get the upper hand against Thanos and of course make him more famous… Thanos was the important thing.

He smiled rubbing his hands together as the team entered the hangar. "Get on with it Stark I have better things to do," Natasha stared pointly at him.

"But don't you want to beat Thanos?" It was like selling one of his products to a company willing to sponsor him, except now his invention was so great that he didn't have to try. Beaming he continued talking despite the death glare he was receiving from Natasha, "Well if you want to," he looked at Cap and then at Natasha, "then this is just the thing!"

"Hey sorry I'm late," Clint fell noiselessly from a vent above the door leading into Avengers Tower.

"Don't worry you can take as much time as you need to lay your eggs," Tony laughed as Bruce smiled and Natasha punched Clint lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm not a chicken!" Clint protested, though he was smiling.

"Right," Tony pretended to think for a moment, "Hawk's lay eggs right?" He started laughing, not caring that no one else didn't laugh with him. "That," he pointed a finger at Clint, "was funny."

Everyone was smiling, even Natasha wore a small smile. However they disappeared as quickly as they had come as the ship loomed in front of them. The mission ahead looked like an impossible one, but at least none of them would do it alone. Tony coughed, "Ooh Hawkward silence well I designed this ship to maintain earth like gravity while in space-"

"No sciency terms please," Clint smirked at Tony's reaction, but didn't say anything else.

"What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was that there will be gravity on the ship when we're in space which means we will NOT float around."

"We know what gravity means, Stark," Natasha said rather boredly.

He continued as if there had been no interruption, "Now for perhaps my greatest invention yet, Jarvis que music…" There was a pause, "Jarvis I said start the music!"

"I'm sorry sir but there is no song titled 'que music'"

"Whatever," Tony muttered as Natasha and Clint snickered in the background. "I present to you the StarkDrive!"

"Travel through hyperspace… very intriguing," Bruce smiled, "I wanted to study more about it but in my condition I never had the time."

"And how does this help us beat Thanos?" Natasha asked skeptical of the entire arrangement.

"Well if we can travel anywhere in the universe then we can easily-"

"So we're running from a giant purple alien which happens to have resurrected and enlisted the help of the world's supposed most deadly villains and as the most powerful stones in the world and you think being able to travel through hyperspace will change that?" Clint summarized. He looked at Tony, expecting an answer.

"Thanos is more powerful than the nine realms combined and your," Thor waved his hammer in the direction of the ship, "space device will help us to defeat him?"

"Yup," was the only response he got.

"That is a truly reckless plan, I am in brother," Thor clapped Tony on the back, almost sending him flying across the room.

"Say this thing does work, how does it help us defeat Thanos?" Natasha inquired, her eyebrow rose all the way above her hairline, she obviously didn't think it would work.

"We could gather all the heroes," Steve said, his arms were folded tightly across his chest and he had a stern, serious look on his face.

"Of course that would be the ideal plan if travel through hyperspace is even possible," Bruce said. He took his glasses off, cleaning them on his lab coat he looked back up at Tony.

"Don't worry it will work."

"As well as Ultron worked?" Clint muttered under his breath.

Tony wanted to protest but instead closed his mouth, Clint had the right to say that, they all did. "I made you all custom suits to be worn only outside the ship," he beamed with pride, "but while you're in the ship normal clothes can be worn and normal activities can be performed unless of course Thanos is attacking… then attack him."

Natasha rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed, "Changing rooms are over there," Tony pointed to several doors each bearing the symbol of one of the Avengers." They all went into their assigned rooms except Clint.

"Why does mine have a chicken on it!" Clint turned to glare at Tony as he backed away.

"Kids these days… they love to vandalize rich people's property," Tony laughed nervously. Turning Clint stomped to the chicken marked door, opening it he shot one last glare at Tony before slamming it shut behind him. "Well that went well, didn't it Jarvis?"

"Of course, sir. Would you like me to start the Quinjet?"

"Thank you, Jarvis you're the only one who listens around here."

"Thank you, sir. Engine is online."

"Now we have some stupid stones to steal and a purple aliens butt to kick!"

In a Galaxy Not That Far Away…

"Chewy, set our coordinates for hyperspace, we're going to blow this popsicle stand!" Chewy roared and started to type in the coordinates. "No, there is no popsicles! Now focus on getting us out of here!" The ship swerved to the left causing Han to fall. Chewy roared again, assuming he was talking about the popsicles he angrily yelled, "It was a metaphor! There are no popsicles you big stupid carpet!"

He picked himself up off the ground and started to run towards the turrets, the ship rocked again and he stumbled, using the wall for support he made it to the ladder. Starting to climb he was halfway up when the ship flipped, now Han hung on with one hand as he pulled himself into the gunner's seat. Gripping the control's tightly he fired at the TIE's, taking one down he watched as it was blown into oblivion. He tapped his comm, one hand still gripping the controls. "Chewy! Chewy, do you read!"

No response, sighing Han grumbled, "Stupid walking carpet doesn't know how to use a comm." He was about to switch it off when a high pitched static came over the comm, "Chewy!" Still nothing.

"Falcon we have got you covered, Falcon do you read?" a female voice replaced the static that had once filled the comm.

"I read ya, I just don't know why the Gorse your helpin me?"  
"It's my job Captain Solo."

"You know my name… how do you know my name?"

"That's not important."

"Well nice meetin ya but I got a debt to pay."

"We might me able to help you with that."

"We? So there's a crew of psycho maniacs chasing me. Wow I feel honored." The Millennium Falcon swerved to the right as the other ship blew the last TIE out of the air. "Nice meetin ya, now goodbye." Shouting across the ship he hoped Chewy would understand him, "Engage the hyperdrive!" Within moments the ship was rocketing through hyperspace. "Ha!" he yelled into the comm, "can't follow me now."

Climbing down the ladder he made his way to the cockpit where Chewy was roaring and pointing at the screen which showed that there was a ship coming up next to them. "That's not possible!" Hans protested as he leaned forward to get a better look outside the window, sure enough a ship had come up next to them, it was a diamond shaped with a bubble for a cockpit and a bubble on top that he assumed housed their turret. He would never admit it but the ship could easily rival his. Scoffing he pressed a button to accept their airlock as it connected to his ship. Might as well meet the idiots who decided to follow him across the galaxy. He typed in the passcode and the door slid open. He waited in the doorway as the door on the other end opened as well, revealing a green twi'lek and a men standing behind her with a goatee and brown hair swept into a ponytail.

"So you're the creepy stalker lady," Hans glared at the twi'lek who introduced herself as Hera.

"We weren't stalking you."

"That's what they all say."

Hera just rolled her eyes, "This is Kanan."

"Creepy stalker housemaid," Hans suggested.

"I'm not a housemaid!" Kanan gritted his teeth, "Does everyone suddenly have a fascination with maids now!"

"It was a joke, though you could definitely rival Chewy in a-"

Kanan reached for his blaster as Han reached for his. A kid popped up behind him, he had long blue hair and wore an orange vest over a darker orange jumpsuit he was probably around fifteen or sixteen. Han stared speechless, "How'd you get on my ship kid?"

The kid in question ignored him, "Kanan, I checked the entire ship there's no sign of it." Han stepped aside to let the kid pass and watched, silent, as Kanan stepped aside to let the boy through to the interior of the ship.

"Well seeing as you don't have what we're looking for then we'll be going," Kanan started to tug Hera back into the ship but she resisted.

"Since we have you here you might be able to help us find what we're looking for and in exchange we can help you settle your debt," Kanan seemed alarmed by Hera's words.

"What are you thinking! We can't trust this guy!" he motioned in Han's direction as Hera rolled her eyes.

"He might know where the stone is," Hera glared at Kanan, "He could be helpful."

"You know I can hear you right?" he could hear their entire conversation from the other side of the airlock. Of course the only part he chose to listen to was, if he wasn't mistaken, these psycho's could settle his debt. Both human and twi'lek glared at him. "Well I know about a lot thing's, maybe we could make a deal? You pay my debt and I help you find your stone."

Kanan was about to answer when Hera stepped in front of him, holding out her hand she said, "Deal."

Han nodded, taking her hand he grunted, "Deal, now this better work or I'm screwed."


End file.
